


Rope

by Ricechex



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Nick, Gag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 21:03:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1702454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ricechex/pseuds/Ricechex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I thought it would just be fun, you know?” Kelly’s voice was unhurried as his hands worked to take Nick apart. “Show up and surprise you, naked and tied to the chair.” He grinned and spread his fingers, the burn of the stretch pulling a muffled cry from Nick’s throat. A third finger had Nick screaming against the ball gag—curses and Kelly’s name and pleas for mercy that Kelly probably understood, the way he always seemed to understand Nick. “Never thought you’d want to try it out yourself.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boneslegendaryhands](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boneslegendaryhands/gifts).



> Bonus birthday fic for Vickie. Happy day, darlin'.

The soft rope slid against Nick’s already damp skin, and he shivered when he felt it tighten. Above him, Kelly looked down and smiled.

“God, you’re beautiful,” he whispered, running his fingertips over Nick’s cheek.

Nick moaned around the bright blue ball gag in his mouth and leaned into the contact. His breath huffed out through his nose, and he blinked before meeting Kelly’s eyes again.

“You know how to tell me if it’s too much, yeah?”

Nick’s knuckles rapped at the bed frame. _Taptaptap, tap-tap-tap, taptaptap_.

Kelly smiled again and kissed the tip of his nose. “OK.” Nick heard the pop of the cap on the bottle of lube, and closed his eyes, focused on relaxing. The first touch of Kelly’s fingers against his perineum had Nick straining at his bonds and groaning, back arched as he sought out more.

Chuckling, Kelly kissed the ridge of his hip. “You’re beautiful,” he whispered before licking a long path from hip to hip. “Perfect, really.”

Nick groaned again, head falling back against the pillow.

“Stay with me, babe,” Kelly said as his fingers slid lower and began to circle over Nick’s hole. Grunting, Nick lifted his head, meeting Kelly’s eyes.

Then Kelly’s fingers breached him, and he bit down hard on the gag.

“OK?” Kelly asked.

 _Tap, taptap_.

Kelly grinned and worked his finger further in. “Fucking hell, Nick,” he breathed. “I will never get tired of seeing you.” His left hand ran over the plains of Nick’s stomach, fingertips brushing over the soft red hair that sprouted along his belly towards his chest. The finger in Nick twisted and pulled back, and was then joined by another. Nick writhed, bucking against Kelly’s hand. Against his thigh, Kelly’s cock sat warm and hard, tickling the hair on his leg every time he twitched.

“I thought it would just be fun, you know?” Kelly’s voice was unhurried as his hands worked to take Nick apart. “Show up and surprise you, naked and tied to the chair.” He grinned and spread his fingers, the burn of the stretch pulling a muffled cry from Nick’s throat. “I was gonna get a bow to wrap around my chest, but it felt like that might overdo it.” A third finger had Nick screaming against the ball gag—curses and Kelly’s name and pleas for mercy that Kelly probably understood, the way he always seemed to understand Nick. “Never thought you’d want to try it out yourself.”

Nick’s chest heaved as he forced air through his nose and clutched at the rope, tugging with every twist and flick of Kelly’s fingertips inside him.

“You good, Nicko?”

 _Tap, taptap_.

“Good.” Kelly’s hand pulled away from his ass, and Nick heard the bottle of lube open again. Kelly’s face hovered in his sight for a moment, eyes bright and smile gentle. “I love you,” he whispered. Nick nodded as he heard the sounds of Kelly slicking himself up.

 _Taptap-taptap_.

“Ready?”

Nick gave another nod. Kelly looked down, positioning himself, then met Nick’s eyes and pushed into him.

Without prompting, Nick’s legs wrapped around Kelly, pulling him in, keeping him close as Kelly began moving.

They didn’t break eye contact—it was one of Nick’s favourite things to do, as Kelly had learnt one afternoon in a dressing room. Nick moaned around the gag, pulling against his bonds as he tried to get more from Kelly.

Smirking, Kelly whispered, “Don’t wanna rush this, babe.” One hand tangled in Nick’s curls, brushing the sweat-soaked tendrils out of his eyes. “Let go, babe. Let yourself go.”

Nick nodded slowly, back arching as Kelly continued to thrust in and out of him with a deliberate tenderness that made Nick ache. The hand not cupping his head found its way around his back, holding him against Kelly as they moved together. Pressing their foreheads together, Kelly began talking again.

“Do you know how lucky I am? I mean it. You might be Irish but goddamn, babe, finding you, falling in love with you—it’s the best thing that could ever have happened to me,” Kelly whispered. Nick blinked away the stinging in his eyes as Kelly continued. “You’re my best friend—don’t they always say you should marry your best friend? Pretty sure they do. And I _get to_ ,” he said, thumb stroking over Nick’s cheek. “I get to spend the rest of my life knowing I found the other half of me.”

Nick whimpered and shifted his hips, urging Kelly to give him more. Kelly’s thrusts increased in speed and his arm around Nick tightened.

“ _Nicholas_ ,” his whispered, “I love you.”

Nick’s eyes squeezed shut and he bit down hard on the gag as liquid warmth pooled between them. Kelly’s movements had grown more erratic, and with a quick flick at the back of Nick’s head the gag went slack. Spitting it out, Nick shoved his face up to kiss and bite at Kelly’s lips. “Come for me, Kels,” he murmured. “Fill me up, I want it.”

Kelly gasped and then kissed him, groaning into Nick’s mouth as he came. Nick’s legs tightened around his waist, keeping him close as his cock pulsed and spilt.

For a few moments more, they lay entwined, breathing each other in as their pulses raced. Kelly’s fingers traced over Nick’s cheek, and he smiled against Nick’s lips.

“I love you,” he whispered.

Nick grinned. “Love you, too.”

Kelly blinked, eyes focusing as he moved just enough to be able to look Nick in the eyes again. “You still OK?”

His smile still in place, Nick’s knuckles rapped at the headboard.

 _Taptap-taptap_.

Kelly beamed.

**Author's Note:**

> In case it's not clear, the _tap-taps_ Nick does are meant to be Morse Code. The first one—his safety word, so to speak—is SOS (which is pretty self explanatory). The second is the letter K (for OK), and the third variation is the letter L (for Love). It would be a code they both knew, making it something they could modify for their own use when needed.


End file.
